1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a control method of the gaming machine in which, if a predetermined condition is met in a base game, a second game is started which is different from the base game.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that in a conventional slot machine, if a predetermined condition is met in a base game, a second game, which is different from the base game, is started. The second game is started if specific symbols are displayed in predetermined number or more in the base game or, if a combination of a plurality of symbols employing characters coincides with a predetermined word. Such a gaming machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,523, for example.
However, through the presence or absence of specific scatter symbols or whether or not a combination of the specific scatter symbols are established, it is difficult for players to intuitively comprehend whether or not the second game has started. Further, an image which is indicative of the second game may be completely different from that which is indicative of the base game, thus making it difficult for players to comprehend association between the second game and the base game. As a result thereof, the players' confidence in the games may be impaired.